This invention relates to games of chance, and more particularly to lotteries employing electronic devices for participants.
Lotteries conventionally employ paper tickets bearing preprinted numbers, letters and/or symbols in different combinations, one or more of which represent a winning combination. The winning ticket or tickets may be predetermined or selected in a drawing. It has also been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,453 to Koza et al., to provide a memory circuit in or on a lottery ticket along with an antenna, radio receiver, and comparator designed to receive a winning code, compare it with a code stored in the memory of the ticket, and, in the event of a match, provide an audio and/or visual indication that the ticket is a winning ticket. Such circuit components necessarily increase the cost and complexity of the ticket.
Moreover, there is a continuing need for innovation in lotteries as well as in other games of chance, and in particular a need for more creative ways to maintain interest among current participants and to attract more participants.